uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Dudleyladdin
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Jasmine - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Geine - Magilla Gorilla *Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Iago - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Magic Carpet - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Sultan - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rajah - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Rajah as Cub - Young Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *The Cave of Wonder - Itself *Razoul - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Razoul's Henchmen - Don Karnage's Crew (TaleSpin) *Peddler - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941/w Dumbo as his Camel) *Gazeem the Thief - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Prince Achmed - Cat R. Waul - (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Melon Merchant - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nut Merchant - Top Cat *Pot Merchant - Wildcat (TaleSpin) *Necklace Merchant - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Fish Merchant - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Burp Man - Melman (Madagascar) *Boy wanting an apple - Tails (Sonic X) *Apple Merchant - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) *Old Man Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Elephant Abu - Shef (George of the Jungle; 1963) *Toy Monkey Abu - Jas (Cinderella; 1950) *Snake Jafar - Hista (The Legend of Tarzan) *Genie Jafar - Backson (Winnie the Pooh; 2011) *Lady at the Window - Blue-Heade Palooski (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *3 Ladies at the Window - Abigail and Amelia Gabble (The Aristocats) *Balcony Harmen Girls - Fox, Saywer and Maid Marian (Skunk Fu, Cats Don't Dance and Robin Hood; 1973) *Balcony Harmen Girls Mother - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) *Fat Ugly Lady - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *2 Hungry Kids - Skippy and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) *2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Ratty and Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon; 1977) *Delly Dancers - Miss Kitty's Friends (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheep Genie - Randy (Penguins of Madagascar; TV Series) *Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Kid Genie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Fat Man Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Zootopia) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Charlie Barker (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Balloon Dinosaur (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) *Leopard Genie - Badili (The Lion Guard) *Goat Genie - Djail (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *95 White Persian Monkeys - 3 Teen Monkeys (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bears and Lions - Little John (Robin Hood) and Alex (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Birds - Birds (Rio) *Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) *Duck Abu - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Wally Gator *Super-Spy Genie - Honest John (Pinocchio; 1940) *Teacher Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Loud Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Table Lamp Genie - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Gigantic Genie - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *One of the Flamingos - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Cheerlander Genies - The Three Caballeros Scenes *Dudleyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Dudleyladdin Part 2 - Dudley on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Dudleyladdin Part 3 - Dudley Fights with Prince Cat R. Waul *Dudleyladdin Part 4 - Princess Kitty's Dream *Dudleyladdin Part 5 - Tiger and Prince John's Conversation *Dudleyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Prince John's Evil Plan *Dudleyladdin Part 7 - Dudley Arrested (Part 1) *Dudleyladdin Part 8 - Dudley Arrested (Part 2) *Dudleyladdin Part 9 - Dudley Escapes with a Rat *Dudleyladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Dudleyladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Dudleyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Magilla Gorilla (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Dudleyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Magilla Gorilla (Part 2) *Dudleyladdin Part 14 - Tiger Upbraids Prince John *Dudleyladdin Part 15 - Dudley's First Wish *Dudleyladdin Part 16 - Prince Johnn Makes his Move/"Prince Dudley" *Dudleyladdin Part 17 - Tiger Rides on The Vultures *Dudleyladdin Part 18 - Dudley Argues with Magilla/Dudley Goes to Kitty *Dudleyladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Dudleyladdin Part 20 - Dudley Almost Spills the Beans/Dudley and Kitty's Kiss *Dudleyladdin Part 21 - Dudley Gets Ambushed/Magilla Saves Dudley's Life *Dudleyladdin Part 22 - Prince John Gets Exposed *Dudleyladdin Part 23 - Dudley's Depression/Puffin Steals the Lamp *Dudleyladdin Part 24 - Tiger's Announcement/Magilla's New Master is Prince John *Dudleyladdin Part 25 - Prince John's Dark Wishes *Dudleyladdin Part 26 - Prince Dudley (Reprise) *Dudleyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Dudleyladdin Part 28 - Dudley VS Prince John (Part 1) *Dudleyladdin Part 29 - Dudley VS Prince John (Part 2) *Dudleyladdin Part 30 - Dudley VS Prince John (Part 3) *Dudleyladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Dudleyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie used *Aladdin Clip used *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Robin Hood *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Horton Hears a Who! *The Aristocats *Skunk Fu! *Cats Don't Dance *TaleSpin *Robin Hood *Dumbo *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *The Black Cauldron *Zootopia *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *Top Cat *Sitting Ducks *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Sonic X *The Secret of NIMH *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyberforce Go! *The Great Mouse Detective *Alice in Wonderland *Pete's Dragon *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Antz *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Emperor's New Groove *Tangled *Up *Over the Hedge *Cars *George of the Jungle *Lady and the Tramp *The Lion King *Oliver and Company *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Fantasia 2000 *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Lion Guard *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Rio *The Wally Gator Show *Pinocchio *The Princess and the Frog *Shark Tale *The Rescuers Down Under *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Cinderella *The Three Caballeros Gallery Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Aladdin Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Princess Jasmine P_gorila-maguila_7.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as The Genie Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Jafar Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Iago Roo.jpeg|Roo as Abu clipdizzy.gif|The Vultures as Magic Carpet Tiger (An_American_Tail).jpg|Tiger as The Sultan Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Rajah -Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-33182248-1000-700.jpg|Young Spirit as Rajah as Cub The_Cave_of_Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Itself Don karnage 01005.jpg|Don Karnage as Razoul Don_karnage's_Crew.jpg|Don Karnage's Crew as Razoul's Henchmen Timothy_mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Peddler Creeper.jpg|Creeper as Gazeem the Thief Cat_R_Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Prince Achmed Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Omar; Melon Seller Top-Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Nut Merchant Wildcat-talespin-11.3.jpg|Wildcat as Pistachio Seller Friar_Tuck_in_Robin_Hood_(1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as Necklace Mechant Aldo.jpg|Aldo as Fish Seller Melman the giraffe.png|Melman as Burping Man Sonic-x-tails-miles-tails-prower-10457420-640-479.jpg|Miles "Tails" Power as Boy wanted an Apple Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Farouk; Apple Seller Img-000659.png|Nicodemus as Old Jafar 1229075-shep 300 clr.jpg|Shep as Elephant Abu Jaq.jpg|Jaq as Toy Abu Hista.jpg|Hista as Snake Jafar Backson.jpg|The Backson as Genie Jafar Blueheaded.jpg|Blue-Headed Palooski as Lady at the Window June202.gif|Abigail and Amelia Gabble as 3 Ladies Laughing at Aladdin Fox.png|Fox, Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer MaidMarian-DisneysRobinHood.png|and Maid Marian as Balcony Harem Girls Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Balcony Harem Girls Mother Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as Fat Ugly Lady Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Sis.png|and Sis Rabbit as 2 Hungry Kids Iceraichabodmrtoad0660.jpg|Ratty Mole_1.jpg|and Moley as 2 Men Watching Prince Achmed Toby.jpg|Toby as Dog Genie The_March_Hare.jpg|The March Hare as Rabbit Genie Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14575.jpg|Elliot as Dragon Genie Kitty_plus_sisters.jpg|Miss Kitty's Friends as Delly Dancers Randy.jpg|Randy as Sheep Genie Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Old Man Genie Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Kid Genie Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Fat Man Genie 6000b3fb583820556b6e107a7170b45b.jpg|Camels as 75 Golden Camels Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie Barker as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Icerafantasia20002195.jpg|Flamingos as 53 Purple Peacocks Sasha-la-fleur-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.88.jpg|Sasha as Genie as TV Parade Host June Badili.png|Badili as Leopard Genie Djali_HOND.jpg|Djail as Goat Genie Rita.jpg|Rita as Herem Genie Funky_Monkeys.jpg|3 Teen Monkeys as 95 White Persian Monkeys 0bc8811684e95fa7343b54f1aae478fb.jpg|Elephants as 60 Elephants zebra.jpg|Zebras as Llamas Littlejohn3.gif|Little John Alex madagascar 3.png|and Alex as Bears and Lions X-factor-20101.jpg|Monkeys as Bass Bands Rio 2 - Verry Macaws.png|Birds as Birds Clipkuzco3.gif|Llama Kuzco as Camel Abu Maximus2.png|Maximus as Horse Abu Kevin-up2.jpg|Kevin as Ostrich Abu Bill.jpg|Bill as Duck Abu Verne.jpg|Venre as Turtle Abu Martin (tow mater).png|Mater as Car Abu Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Foulfellow.jpg|Honest John as Super Spy Genie Owl.jpg|Owl as Teacher Genie Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Loud Genie The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(115).png|Tamm as Table Genie 50597166.jpg|Ray as Bee Genie Lenny.jpg|Lenny as Submarine Genie Tublat.jpg|Tublat as Gigantic Genie Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as One of the Flamingos ThreeCaballeros11.jpg|The Three Caballeros as Cheerlander Genies Category:Uranimated18 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs